Silver Tongued
by Bree9900
Summary: Little Rose Weasley has been sorted as a Ravenclaw, along with the charming yet egotistical Scorpius Malfoy. Ever since they met, Scorpius had a crush on her, but Rose didn't return his feelings. Try as he might, Rose's opinion of him never wavered, even as her favorite cousin and him became best friends. Will he ever get his girl or will she continue to crush his ego?
1. Chapter 1

I watched from the window of Albus's and mine's compartment as the faces of my parents faded into the green landscape. This was it, my first year at Hogwart's. It seemed this was to a be a year of a lot of first things. I had gotten my first pet, a blue pygmy puff named Mint, from Uncle Georgie. Mum had taken me to my first dentist appointment with my grandpaw; I had no cavities. Dad bought me my first wand; cherry wood, dragon heartstring, 10 3/4, and nice and supple. And now, I think I have my first crush.

"Oi, Rosie, what House do you think you'll get?" Albus's voice interupted my thoughts and I turned my gaze on my cousin.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, maybe. What about you?" I knew he was nervous for the sorting, but it wasn't until I noticed him rubbing his thumb nail did realize how scared he was.

"I don't know." He replied, trying his best to put on a brave face.

"Well, whatever House, I can promise you I'll sneak in to start a prank war." I smirked at him playfully, brushing my fluffy red hair out of my face. He smiled back at me and we rode in comfortable silence, the only other sounds being the soft hoots from his white owl and the high-pitched squeals of Mint.

It wasn't long till I had lost myself in the newest edition of Hogwart's: A History and Albus had left to play exploding snap with some of the other first years. Mint waddled into my lap as I faintly heard the compartment door open and close. I assumed it was Albus, but I was quite shocked to see a pointed-faced, blonde first year with a ferret around his shoulders. "May I help you, Malfoy?"

His grey eyes rested on my face a bit longer than necessary before he met my eyes. Scorpius's tone was neither condenscending nor was it friendly. It was appropriately polite but distant. "My cart was overrun by girls. May I stay here for a moment?"  
I raised an eyebrow, my annoyance plain on my face. Overrun by girls? But then again, dad did always say the Malfoys were egotistical. "Sure, name's Rose Weasley." Mum always said to be nice even when you hate the person, so I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Scorpius Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." He drawled, a smile gracing his features as he took my hand and gently placed a kiss on my knuckles. I would be lying if I said he wasn't cute, but I remembered what my dad had said.

"Likewise." I replied as I took my hand back and petted Mint in my lap. After he was seated, I returned my attention to my book. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt his grey eyes on me the remander of his stay in the cart.

To say I was relieved when he left was an understatement. Malfoys were no good, but as they say, know your enemies I suppose. Much more relaxed, I was able to finish my book before Albus came back in and took his robes to the bathroom to change. Already in my school robes, I chuckeld to myself and put Mint back in her cage. With a big grin on his goofy face, Albus returned in his black outfit as the train slowed to a stop.

"Ready?" He asked me, running a hand through his shaggy black hair nervously.

I checked to make sure my new wand was safely in my pocket before answering. "Ready. Let's do this, cuz." I grabbed his hand and dragged him off the boat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James wave bye to us before we were ushered to boats.

Albus and I claimed one together then waited for the rest of the seats to be filled up. One of the people just happened to be Scorpius Malfoy. Conversation was impossible, thankfully, as they began to row and the sight of the large, looming castle began apparent through the mist.

Every student, including myself, was in awe of the beautiful structure that no one realized the silluhette until we had stopped at the edge of the lake, near large doors illuminated by candle light. My eyes then landed on the person standing before the crowd of students. He was a very tall, yet plump man with hay-colored whiskers above his lip and whisps of straw sitting on top of his head. The caramel colored eyes on either side of his slightly pink nose seemed to glitter with amusement as he turned on his heel and walked through the doors.

Hesitantly, my fellow first years and I began to follow him into a small room where he turned to address us once more. "Alphebetical order please, I will be back shortly!" The man's cheery voice caught even the attention of the students talking to some of the portraits. After he left us through a plain, wooden door, the students shuffled into their order.

I was, of course, at the end of the line. A bit towards the front, I caught Albus's eye and waved at him encouragingly before returning my attention to the opening door. The man's tan hand beckoned us forward into the expansive Great Hall and I followed slowly, closing the door behind me. Once I looked at the Hall, I gasped with the others at it's magical beauty. Candles were floating in the air along with wisps of ghosts above four, long tables filled with students and familiar faces, most smiling at the first years.

Fred sent me a wave from the Gryffindor table and I caught Victorie giving Albus and I a thumbs up before the scarecrow-like man began to talk. "This is the Sorting Hat. As I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool to be sorted." He told us with an old scroll in his hands. Before he had opened it up, like we all expected him to, the old witch's hat on the stool tore at the brim and began to sing.

_"_

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! "_

I cheered and clapped happily with the rest of the Great Hall as the Hat finished his amusing song. It wans't until the scarecrow began reading out names did I start to fidget and worry. What if I was put in Slytherin? Would my dad be dissapointed? I mentally chastised myself for being such a nervous wreck and focused my attentions on the stool just in time to see a pale Malfoy sitting there with the hat talking quietly to him.

It took an entire five minutes and thirty seconds-I should know, I counted- for the Hat to come to a decision. I could see the shock and happiness on Scorpius's face as the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

That was a surprise, I thought to myself as he went to join the cheering table to the right of the Gryffindors. "Potter, Albus." I looked sharply back up to the stool to see my green-eyed cousin sit down, the hat hiding his eyes once it was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" It bellowed after forty seconds of debate. My mouth hung open as Albus sent me a horrified look before walking to the snake's table on shaking legs. How on earth could he be in Slytherin?!

He wasn't cunning, though he always managed to spoil a prank anyone tried to play on him. He wasn't ambitious, though he does work hard to earn everything he gets. As my mouth closed, I realized that Albus could actually be suited for that house.

"Weasley, Rose." I jumped when I heard my name being called and realized with a start that I was the only student left. Squaring my shoulders, I walked up to the three-legged stool and sat down. The Hat slipped past my ears and covered my vision.

"A brilliant mind you have, Rose." The Hat complimented me softly. "I see you have a liking for lists and organization. Oh, and time, musn't forget time."

My cheeks heated up as he called me out on my obsessions. I made a list for everything I did, organized everything properly, and my biggest habit was counting the minutes during something eventful. It was just second nature.

"Ah, there is bravery and chivalry in your heart also though you prefer logic. Your mother was stuck between the same Houses you are. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" The Hat asked. I thought about my family in Gryffindor; as much as I love them, I wanted my own life here at Hogwarts. But then Scorpius was put into Ravenclaw. I chewed on my lip, fairly torn between the two houses. "Tell me, Rose, how long have we been sitting here, debating where to put you?"

"Four minutes and twenty-two seconds." I replied without thought.

"RAVENCLAW!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since my sorting and things have gone downhill. After my first year at Hogwarts, my obbsessions were becoming too hectic for me to control. I began making lists for the next day, writing a label on everything and where it should go, and even blurting out times when someone had last spoken or sat down. Mum had taken me to a Muggle counselor just before school started up again. The counselor had said I had OCD, Obsession-Compulsive Disorder, and that since we had caught it so soon, I would be just fine.

And I was, the therapist helped me find a nice, healthy medium just before the start of my second year. Mum insists I keep seeing a counselor through my summer after second year even though dad said I was behaving fine. In case of a relapse, she would tell him. It made me feel as if she didn't believe in me but I never told her that. Though it wasn't the same counselor, Mum booked me weekly visits with a Muggleborn therapist so I could talk about every aspect of my life. I was to see the new counselor today.

"So, where is ickle Rosie running off to?" A drawling voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a smirking Scorpius Malfoy and a grining Albus Potter. Those two had become best friends during our first year after they were paired together in potions.

"Book shopping with mum," I lied easily. I had requested that my therapy be kept from my siblings and my parents honored that request, only telling my grandparents and Harry and Lilly.

By the roll of their eyes, I knew they believed me and would ask no more. "You're so boring sometimes, cuz." Albus taunted me as I stood up from the couch.

"Not all the time," Scorpius smiled charmingly at me before I could defend myself. He took my jacket off the coat rack and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not too fond of his attention. That's another thing that had changed. After beating him for the Seeker position of the Ravenclaw team, Scorpius was always trying to flirt with me. "Mum, are you ready?" I hollered to the kitchen, trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice.

"Yes, yes, coming!" Mum answered. She hurriedly grabbed her jacket and pushed me out the door to the car. "Merlin, we're going to be late."

"No we aren't, mum, just relax." I replied as I climbed in to the passanger seat of our Muggle car. I didn't know what it was since they all looked the same to me. She took a calming breath before smiling at me and pulling outof the drive way.

It took us twenty-four minutes and fifty-nine seconds to get to the brick building. I suppose some habits just don't die, I thought to myself as I exited the car with mum. The structure before us was two-stories with large glass windows evenly spaced from each other. A sign by the revolving glass doors read 'Sunstone Center' and I rolled my eyes at the name while following my mum into the too bright, too cheery lobby.

The desk was a large, wooden c-shaped with posters taped to the side facing the entrance with kids in sad poses about depression, healthy eating tips, and OCD facts. Leather armchairs and couches was scattered around the room with glass coffee tables littered in magazines to add to the waiting room feel. The only sound in the room came from the typing of the greying woman behind the desk and the whirring of the filter in the fish tank just behind her.

Upon our entrance, the woman, probably in her late fifties, looked up through thick-rimmed glasses. Her eyes were a bright blue despite her age and it went well with her grey and brown hair neatly tied in a bun. The receptionist was dressed in a maroon colored sweater and dress pants from what I could see over the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked, her voice a bit raspy, off-setting her kind smile.

Mum nodded as she signed me in on the clipboard setting on the edge of the desk. "Yes, my daughter is here to see Dr. Renolds."

"Rose Weasley?" The woman asked me. I nodded silently, my brain ticking away the seconds I stood in front of her. "I'm Mrs. Hertz, it's wonderful to meet you. Dr. Renolds is finishing up his previous patient, so if you would just wait over there, I would be very grateful."

"Thank you," Mum smiled at Mrs. Hertz before placing a hand on my shoulder and steering me to a couch. She sat down beside me, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her pencil skirt.

I watched her for a minute before saying, "You don't have to stay, mum. Go and get your errands done. I'll be fine." I assured her when I saw her open her mouth to protest. "Plus, you're making me more nervous than I actually am."

Mum smiled warmly at me, her brown eyes apologetic. "Sorry, dear. I'll be back in an hour, you behave alright?"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched her leave before turning to count the fish in the tank. I enjoyed counting, something about the certainty in the numbers relaxed me. It took exactly ten minutes for Dr. Renolds to escort his patient out and stand before me. "Hello, you must be Rose."

His voice was soothing, a perfect match to his looks. Dr. Renolds was average height with an average build, the only thing that really stood out was he perfect, inviting smile. Even his blonde hair, though soft looking, was plain and cut short, close to his head.

"Yes, I'm Rose Weasley." I stood up frrom the couch and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"Great to finally meet you. Shall we?" He held out an arm which I promtply took and followed him to his much nicer office.

The walls, unlike the tan ones in the waiting room, were painted a deep, burnt looking yellow that went well with a dark brown couch and armchair in front of a simple black desk. Bookcases lined the walls to my left and right along with a door that I suspected led to a bathroom or filing room. Papers were scattered across the desk and I noticed the only light in the room was coming from the window that took up the entire wall across from me. Family photos and books laid out, as if they had been read, gave the room a lived in feeling. I decided I liked.

"Please, take a seat." Dr. Renolds sat in the armchair with a pad of yellow paper and a pen after gesturing me to the couch. I sat down, crossing my legs absentmindedly, and stared at him. "How long have you been in this room?"

"Three minutes and twelve seconds, " I replied. After I realized what I had said, I sighed in defeat. I needed to stop counting the time.

Dr. Renolds jotted down a few notes before meeting my eyes with a smile. "It's alright, Rose, no one expects you to stop just like that. Now, your mother tells me you're going to Hogwarts. What year will you be?"

"I'll be a third year, sir." I answered him in a polite tone while looking out of the window. It still felt odd to talk to another person and know that they are keeping notes on you.

"You'll get to go to Hogsmeade this year, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. You were sorted into Ravenclaw, right? I, myself, was a Hufflepuff."

I looked at him with a small smile, "That the reason you went with yellow walls? Tastefully done by the way."

"Yes, it was my inspiration, thank you." His brown eyes sparkled with his smile as he wrote something down. "So, how was your day? And don't hold back, pretend I'm your diary or something."  
"Alright," I said slowly. My gaze went back to the window and I tried to pretend he wasn't there. "It started off okay, mum woke me up as usual and I ate breakfast with my brother, Hugo, and my mum and dad. After that, the Potters came over, along with that infuriating Malfoy. I played a few games of Quidditch with them before waiting on mum to take me here."

I heard his pen writing across his paper as he talked to me, "It seems you don't like this 'Malfoy', care to tell me why?"

"Ever since last year, he keeps trying to flirt with me and it's annoying. He's so shallow and big-headed it's sickening." I replied with a bit too much venom in my tone.

"Do boys flirt with you a lot, Rose?"

The question caught me off guard and I looked back to see him waiting for my answer. "Well, no, not really..." I told him awkwardly.

"What position do you play in Quidditch?" Dr. Renolds swiftly changed the topic, his pen never ceasing to scribble down notes.

"Seeker," I replied proudly. "I beat Scoripius for the position...Oh, he's the Malfoy I was talking about."

"I see." It took a moment for him to resume speaking, "Now, do you recall when you first started your counting?"

I searched my memory but shook my head. "No, but I do remember when I noticed it." He gestured for me to continue. "I was ten and my family was in the kitchen eating dinner. I didn't realize it until my mum pointed it out but I was counting the seconds until mum served dessert under my breath."

"And when did your parents decide it was time to get you help?"

"It was right after first year. With all of the homework I was getting, I began making more and more lists and kept becoming more and more of a perfectionist. One night after having trouble sleeping, I got out of bed and wrote labels on every object in the house and writing up lists for my family to do that day. After reorginizing the library by the alphabet, mum and dad told me I was to see a shrink."

Dr. Renolds nodded slowly. "Reasonable. How long have we been sitting here?"

"One hour, two minutes, and three seconds." I said, standing up with a smile. For some reason, I felt better than before I had come here. Something about Dr. Renolds made me feel accepted for who I was, OCD and all.

"I'm looking forward to our next visit, Rose." He smiled up at me from his chair and waved as I headed back outside to see my mother in our car.


	3. Chapter 3

** Three weeks later, I was very surprised at how much I had changed since I started my weekly visits with Dr. Renolds. I no longer felt the urge to create lists for when I awoke the next morning and dad and I had de-labeled everything in my room. Mum even started mixing the colors in my overly organized closet; I even offered to help her! I no longer felt like I needed perfect order and I even welcomed chaos. Dr. Renolds had even gave me advice for dealing with Malfoy. "Kill him with kindness," he had told me. It actually worked too, now when he talked to me, I didn't let it get to me and I was as nice as Granny Weasley was to Uncle Harry. He sure shut up after that, whether from the shock of me being nice or finally giving up I didn't Know, nor did I care.**

** Take today for example. The Potters had once again joined us for lunch and Scorpius once again was with Albus. I was quick to escape from my over-bearing family and the annoying friend by sliding on to a tree branch hanging low in our backyard with a Muggle book my mum had gotten me. As per usual, I had lost myself in the tale of a different world with no color and only one person with the memories of the past's mistakes so much that I didn't even bother to push back the curls of red hair that had fallen in my face. I read between the loose locks for a few minutes before I jumped as a pale hand moved them gently behind my ear, leaving behind tingles and causing goose bumps to rise on my neck.**

** "Bloody-" I stopped mid-sentence as I looked over to find a smirking Scorpius sitting next to me on the branch. **

** "Quite romantic up here, don't you think?" He asked, attempting to sound charming.**

** "Peaceful, yes. Romantic, not with you up here." I snapped at him before returning to my book. I could pretend to be nice to him while cooking or playing Quidditch or even playing Wizarding Chess, but when someone disrupts my reading, I make a Basilisk look like a cute puppy.**

** Out of my peripheral vision I saw Scorpius place a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Easy, easy, didn't mean to upset you, Rosie."**

** "Didn't mean to? Do you ever _mean_ to?" I rounded on him, my blue eyes igniting with my pent up fury towards this git. "No, you don't because everything you say to me is hollow, fake, meaningless, and cliché! I'm not one of your fangirls who you can woo just by winking at them! You've flirted with me for a year now and I doubt you know a single thing about me!"**

** I saw hurt flash in Scorpius's eyes before he became enraged as well. "I do too!"**

** "Oh, yeah? What's my favorite color?" I huffed, blowing another loose lock of hair out of my face.**

** "Uh," His mouth opened and closed but he couldn't answer. "Pink?" He asked in a last ditch effort.**

** "Exactly. You are pursuing a girl you know nothing about. Maybe you should treat me like homework and know your facts before you attempt anything." I narrowed my eyes at him harshly, putting my bookmark in my book a bit to forcefully and sliding off of the tree limb. **

** "Maybe I will!" He countered as he hopped out of the tree as well.**

** "Fine!"**

** "Fine!" **

** I stormed past him and into the house, ignoring my dad's questions about what had gotten my knickers in a twist, and slammed the door closed to my bedroom. My heart was hammering in my chest as I leaned against my light purple door to steady myself. Breath, Rose, breath. My hand reached up to grasp a piece of my hair. He was so close to me. But he wasn't sincere, I had to remember that. Malfoys were nothing but players. This queasy, crushy feeling was just because he was cute, I truly hated him and my feelings were just because of his looks and his brains.**

** That was it, I assured myself that was the reason behind the burning of my cheeks and the butterflies in my stomach. It was logical too. Malfoy was undeniably cute with his bed-head styled platinum hair and piercing, brilliant grey eyes, and he and I were tied in every one of our classes that we shared. As a Ravenclaw, I was attacked to smarts so it was quite understandable. **

** With shaking hands-why on earth were they shaking?- I walked to my wrought iron desk, put up my book, and took out a thick, leather bound journal. Dr. Renolds told me that whenever I noticed my counting to write it in here. I had counted this time. I knew when I had started it as well. It was like a second voice in the back of my head, but instead of whispering like usual, it was screaming at me during my confrontation.**

** _Eight minutes, thirty-five seconds. A fight with the prat, Scorpius Malfoy._**


	4. Chapter 4

** Singing woke me up the following Tuesday. I rubbed my eyes open to see the bright and smiling faces of my mum, dad, and Hugo in the flicker of the candles on the stack of birthday pancakes in my mum's hands. A sleepy smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I sat up in bed and listened to the ending of their horribly off-key birthday song. **

** "Happy Birthday!" They chorused as mum set the stack of pancakes on my bedside table. "Make a wish," she told me with a smile.**

** _I wish that I have at least one SINCERE boy flirt with me before the end of school this year._ I blew out the candles, plunging us into darkness until dad pulled up my blinds to let in the sunlight. "Eat and get dressed, we're going over to the Potters to celebrate." Dad kissed me on my head before ushering my brother and my tearing up mum out of my room. Before he shut the door, I caught him wink at me. **

** I was no longer twelve years old, I'm thirteen now. The realization finally hit me as I ate the last of the pancakes and climbed out of bed to get dressed. The big 13, the birthday where you'**** re officially a teenager, the birthday where dad had promised me a big party. I was giddy with anticipation as I stared hard at my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I didn't even notice that mum had mixed my jeans and t-shirts together until I started looking for my favorite pair.**

** Even on the hanger, you could tell why they were my favorite pair. The base color being black, these flared jeans were brushed with gold glitter and fit my body perfectly, complementing my round bum and toned legs. I only wear the pair of jeans with one top; a bustier with vertical blue and black stripes. Bronze buttons went down the middle despite the zipper in the back to tie the colors together. Now I wasn't a well-endowed girl, I had a modest a-cup, but the corset-like top praised the girls nicely while not being too low-cut. Simple two-inch, black boots ending just before my knee finished the outfit off. I was a bit upset that the flared legs of my jeans hid the gold buckles running up the boots but it was something I was willing to forget.**

**I didn't bother with any make-up besides some clear, peppermint lip gloss, and brushed through my already curled red hair, letting it fall over my shoulders naturally. After a spritz of rose perfume and another look in the mirror, I walked down the stairs with a small, jittery smile on my face. I was officially a teenager today, but I didn't feel any different. I still felt like the geeky, calm, confident, a bit pretty, OCD Rose Weasley as yesterday. Maybe I'll feel different after I blow out the candles on a cake.**

**Waiting for me by the fireplace was my dressed up family. My mum's brown hair was curled softly and put up in a relaxed bun to match her yellow and white sundress. Dad's outfit consisted of a red and black sweater vest over a white button up shirt-no doubt laid out by mum-and slacks. Hugo's was, perhaps, the most informal. It was a simple pair of faded, worn out jeans and a black t-shirt. **

**"You look beautiful," Mum smiled at me, pushing back my hair out of my eyes. I saw dad do a once-over of my outfit and surprisingly nod his head in approval. **

**"Thanks." I replied as Hugo stepped into the fireplace and threw down his floo powder. Mum and dad followed soon after, leaving me to go last. Taking a pinch of the dust and stepping into the ashes, I threw it down and said, "Potters' house."**

**Feeling a sharp tug and then light nausea, I waved away the smoke and took a step into the Potter's house. Cheers erupted when I finally was able to see through the smoke and a large grin made it's way on my face. Nearly all of my family was here, including my friends from Hogwarts! Mum had obviously requested to string up muggle multi-colored lights and bright blue streamers. Above the dining room's archway was a banner reading, 'Happy Birthday, Rose!'. I honestly didn't know how all of these people could fit inside this house, but then again we were magic. **

**The crowd all began to talk to one another, loudly might I add, as three girls bounded up and strangled me in a group hug. I recognized the long blonde curls of Persephone, the olive skin of Kim, and Deidra's attitude voice. "Rose, you have like disappeared this entire summer!"**

**"I know, I know-"**

**"Now I have to catch you up on all the gossip! Oh, I know a cute boy who just fancies you!" Persephone squealed happily, stepping back from me with the group.**

**"Happy birthday, Rosie." Kim replied on a normal level with a small smile on her face. **

**My three best friends in Hogwarts; Deidra Rocke, Persephone Lux, and Kim Chang were all in Ravenclaw and shared my dorm. From the moment we met in first year and fought over which one would get the bed closest to the window-I won, love Aunt Ginny for the bat-boogey hex!-, we have been very close friends, almost sisters. They are the only ones at school that know about my little-big-problem. **

**Taking a breath, I addressed them all in first in a whisper, "I had a small relapse, after that fight with the albino that I told you guys about I had to re-label my entire room and Hugo's." I returned to a normal level, watching the news register on their faces before continuing, "If it's any friend of Malfoy's, don't bother telling me." I grinned and winked at Sephie. "Thanks, Kim, but the people lie. It's not this sudden dramatic change."**

**I saw Deidra open her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me. "Hullo, Rose, you like very nice today. Happy birthday." I turned slowly on my heel to face a Scorpius Malfoy and a nervous Albus Potter. **

_**One, two, three, four...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Five, six.._**

**Gritting my teeth painfully, I responded. "Hello, albino. Goodbye, albino." **

_**Seven, eight...**_

**Scorpius actually looked a bit hurt but I just turned and walked to Grannie Weasley, returning the smile to my face as I hugged her, "Happy birthday, dearie!" She pinched my cheek and I felt a small sting. My smile remained even when I told her thanks and started to greet the rest of my family.**

_**Nine, ten, eleven, twelve...Twelve seconds; an encounter with Malfoy.**_

**The voice was clear in my head as it announced it's information. I honestly wanted to cry; I had been doing so well and just because of that prat, I've relapsed. It's not as bad as before, thank Merlin, but it still made me feel hopeless because I can never seem to shake it entirely. Why did he have to do and ruin everything? He should just leave me alone!**

**"Why do you hate him so much?" I jumped from the wall I was leaning against, knowing full well I probably looked pissed, and met the green eyes of my favorite cousin. Albus walked up close to me, studying my eyes. "What's so wrong with Scorpius Malfoy?"**

**We were far enough from the party so no one would be able to hear us but they could see us clearly. I tried very much not to glare, the corners of my mouth twitched, as I looked at Albus with frustration. "You mean besides the fact that he's a MALFOY? Honestly, besides the name being _soaked_ in the Dark Arts, he's also the son of both of our fathers' enemy. I don't understand how the bloody hell you two are friends."**

**"You have no idea what you are talking about, Rose. You sound like one of the ignorant pureblood fanatics at school." An angry spark appeared in Albus's eyes that I had never seen before as he grasped my wrist tightly and dragged me out to his backyard. **

**"Ignorant? I'm ignorant?!" I was fuming, probably turning a nice shade of ginger from the way my face and ears heated up. **

**"Yes! You don't even know him and yet you accuse him of being something that he's not!"**

**"He's a MALFOY, do I need to spell it out for you?!" I nearly screamed at him. That should be proof enough of why I don't like him! "He's a prat, he's a player, he's annoying, he's an arse, and he doesn't understand the concept of personal space!"**

**"That's because he lik-Rose, you are oblivious!" Albus shouted angrily at me before sighing and taking a calming breath. I narrowed my eyes when he looked at me, "Do you even know why were friends?"**

**"Cause you're blind?" I asked innocently.**

**He rolled his eyes, "No. We're friends because he saved my arse. Remember that prank I played on Goyle in the courtyard by Herbology?"**

**I nodded, recalling his plan to deck the kid out in all pink along with the added touch of flowers. **

**"Well, I didn't get to far. Apparently Daisy Zabini saw me hexing him and pulled her wand on me. Of course, then the whole gang of Slythergits rounded on me and a conjured my shield. I couldn't hold it for long and it shattered but a new one replaced it, cast by none other than the boy you apparently hate."**

**I crossed my arms with my hip jutted out, my eyes conveying my boredom. "And?"**

**"And, he dueled the entire group with me." Albus's eyes glistened with an emotion I couldn't place. "After that we were a bit more friendly to each other and it wasn't until we were paired up in Potions that we actually became friends. The Malfoy family has changed, Rose, even my dad sees it."**

**"Yeah, well, my dad still hates the lot of them, and so do I." I turned around and stormed back into the party, my good mood now officially killed.**

**Kim caught my eye from the refreshments and started to make her way over to the bookcase I was leaning against, "Are you okay? What happened?"**

**"Stupid Albus trying to talk me into liking Malfoy. Honestly, who cares if he saved my cousin's arse? Sometimes he needs a good hexing to keep him in line!" I vented.**

**Her brown eyes softened a bit, "Well, just forget it, let it go, and try to have a good time. Your mum wanted me to tell you we're opening your presents soon."**

**I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose, "You're right, it's my birthday, I need to be happy. Let's dance!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the muggle stereo set up-no doubt by mum- and started playing Little Mix songs, forcing Kim to dance wildly with me. Soon enough, Sephi and Deidra joined us, along with most of my cousins. **

**"Dance Paaaar-taaay!" James shouted over the laughing of Uncle George and dad as they started to do eighties moves. A slow one came on and I immediately pulled Sephi into an exhaggerated waltz, much to the amusement of the on-lookers. I noticed Kim dancing with Hugo, talking to him quietly while turning in a slow circle, and then Deidra was happily tangoing with Fred, her laughter shaking her shoulders and making her step on his feet as he cracked joke after joke. **

**"Amazing party, Rose! Lots of cute boys!" Sephi giggled and complimented me as I twirled her.**

**"Thanks," I smiled brightly at her, my happy mood returning two-fold.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only when we were all breathless from laughter and dancing, did mum, smiling warmly, announce it was time to open up the goodies. I plopped down on the couch, Kim and Deidra sitting next to me and Sephi claiming her spot on the armrest, and watched everyone gather at a respectable distance while mum levitated a pile of presents in front of me. **

**Mindless chatter filled the rooms as I took the small, bright purple wrapped gift Deidra handed to me. "It's from us." She announced proudly, successfully gaining the attention of everyone.**

**"You shouldn't have," I winked at my mates before ripping open the carefully wrapped gift. Beneath the paper was a black velvet jewelry box from- "Tiffany's?!" **

**They-along with most of the room- laughed at my face and Kim leaned around Deidra to answer my bewilderment, "We all pitched in, and we got a group discount. Just open it!"**

**I did so slowly, feeling my mouth fall open at the beauty nestled in the satin fabric. Linked on a simple chain lay a diamond and sapphire encrusted heart with a cursive _R_ in the middle. Sephi reached out and took the necklace from the box, clasping it around my neck before joining the girls in showing off nearly identical ones with their own initial. "It's our take on a friendship bracelet."**

**"You guys are amazing!" I squealed while bear-hugging them all. I let them go when mum presented me with another present and the laughter of the guests had died down. "Thanks, mum." I said before examining the brown paper wrapped parcel from Grannie Weasley. I carefully opened it, not knowing what was inside.**

**Lavender fabric was carefully folded up in the parcel, obviously knitted with love, and it was very soft when I pulled it out. It was a cape, seeming to be made of wool, with two eagle charms and a bronze chain for a clasp and embroidered roses on the hood's edge. "I love it, gran!" I beamed up at Grannie Weasley before rubbing the cloak on my cheek, so very shocked by it's softness.**

**"Wish she knitted like that when I was a kid." I heard George joke, earning laughs form his brothers and Uncle Harry but a glare from his wife and mum. **

**Giving him a side-long glance also, grannie smiled at me, "You better, it took a long time just to find that fabric. It changes colors to match your mood."**

**"Really?" My eyes widened and I watched excitedly as, in an answer, the cloak shifted from lavender to neon green. "Oh, thank you, grannie!" I handed the cloak to Sephi before getting up and hugging gran tightly and returning to my seat.**

**"It's beautiful." Kim complimented as mum handed me another gift. The girls then began to chatter about it before noticing who this one was from, causing them to share a look before looking worriedly at me.**

**A square shape wrapped in glossy white paper and leaning greatly on the thick side, it laid heavy in my hands. I hesitated unwrapping Malfoy's present, but did so anyway. He wouldn't dare try anything with the whole Weasley Clan here, even he isn't that daft.**

_**One,**_** my brain ticked away as my hands unwrapped the paper.**

_**Five,**_** I met Scorpius's blue eyes in shock after learning what I had received. How had he known? I had only mentioned it to mum and dad...**

_**Eight,**_** I looked back to the complete book of _Les Miserables_, mumbling a small "Thank you." **


	7. Chapter 7

**The morning after my birthday was scheduled for a visit with Dr. Renolds that I was indeed looking forward to. He had promised me a birthday surprise and I waited in the organized waiting room reading my new copy of _Les Mis._ for him to finish with his previous patient. Mrs. Heurtz typed away silently at her computer after asking me if I wanted some tea, only looking up when Dr. Renolds ushered a sad-looking woman out of his office. "It will get better, Sasha." He smiled warmly at her, his brown eyes following her till she was safe inside her car, before he turned his warm smile to me. "Ready, birthday girl?"**

**"Yupp," I chirped and put my bookmark on chapter 3. "What are we doing?" I stood up off the couch and brushed off invisible lint from my black skirt and pink blouse. **

**He took his tan coat off of the coat rack, "This nice café I found, I think you'll like it."**

**Dr. Renolds walked out of the building after saying a goodbye to Mrs. Heurtz and I followed after him, my interest and curiosity successfully piqued. I noticed he had a broad knowing grin on his face as we both took our seats in his Volvo and pulled out of the parking lot. **

**"You aren't going to tell me anything else, are you?"**

**"Nope," was his only answer before he turned up the radio. Both of us sang along to the muggle songs the rest of the ride, calming my nerves a bit and taking my mind off of our unknown destination. I hate not knowing, it makes me unprepared.**

**The surprise was evident on my face when he put the car in park in front of a run-down, cement building with no windows and large, black double doors. "You've got to be kidding, right?" I raised my eyebrow disdainfully at the mindless blobs of graffiti on the square-shaped structure that nearly covered every inch. It reminded me of a gang hide-out.**

**"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Miss Weasley." Dr. Renolds smirked before shutting off his car and leaving me bewildered in my seat as he went through the doors.**

**"Hey!" I huffed, scrambling out of the Volvo and hurrying after him.**

**A nice gust of cool wind caught me off guard as I stepped through the heavy doors and into the air conditioned building. My eyes widened as I studied my surroundings; my brain twitching from the lack of organization. The walls, though mostly covered by worn-out leather couches shoved up to them and evenly spaced, were decorated with a variety of art ranging to delicate and pretty to graffiti and disturbing. Surrounding the couches were plain wooden coffee tables and thread bare armchairs of differing fabrics, some even with patches covering up holes. Just to the left of me was a coffee bar with as much organization as the art on the walls. I resisted the urge to restack the cups appropriately and label the coffee mixes randomly set on the counters behind the cash register. **

**Before I could give into the temptation of labeling, I finished my study of the room and was shocked to see a square, wooden stage probably seven feet by a yard with a single microphone and stand in the middle, the cord tangled up and plugged into an amp. Just the building itself made my head hurt from so much chaos. My fingers twitched as I focused grudgingly on finding Dr. Renolds. There weren't many people here, just the barista with bright blue hair and a lip piercing, some college students in sweater vests and dress suits scribbling away in journals, and a kid about my age with mocha skin and a faux hawk of black hair. In the right corner of the room, lounged out on the sofa, was a Dr. Renolds who's grin disappeared as I stormed up to him, hands balled into fists and shaking with anxiety.**

**"Why, of all places, are we here?!" I whisper shouted, standing before him trying to ease the panic and whirring of my head. **

**His warm smile was replaced with one of encouragement, "Because you've relapsed, Rosie. You've been making lists and I hear your closet is back to color coded, even your brother Hugo says you organized his by size and fabric. We need to get you back on track."**

**"And-and bringing me to a place where I can't think straight is helping?" I asked through the wheezing breathes of my panic attack. My chest was so tight, I found it hard to even take shallow breaths.**

**"Yes, I do." Dr. Renolds stood up and placed two hands on my shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly. "Rosie, you need to realize that all chaos is not bad."**

**"It is too! It's confusing and headache inducing and just a plain ugly mess!" I huffed.**

**"Look at the walls. Would you call that ugly?"**

**His stern look stopped me from giving him a hysterical retort and I focused through my blurry vision on the wall behind him. Painted with delicate strokes, an abstract orchid in purples blending and transformed into a more modern painting of the London tower; behind that was 'Long live the queen' in graffiti letters. My breathing calmed as I realized what he was talking about. Even though it was so very random in style and inspiration, each painting was beautiful and together, the effect it all had, was breathtaking. **

**"...I get it now..." I said quietly once my heart had returned to normal and the lightness in my head was gone.**

**"Good, now think you'll be able to get our order?" He smiled at me and I returned it with one of my own and a nod.**

**After getting the money to pay, I headed up to the register with determination of ignoring the spills of coffee power or cups littered on the ground. "Excuse me," I started, fidgeting the money in my hands as the girl with the blue hair in a pony tail popped her gum, "could I get a black coffee and a vanilla hot chocolate?"**

**The girl-Rachel, her name tag read- rang up the order on the cash register. "Ten pounds." I handed over the money and watched her quick hands move through the mess as if it had been there forever. Soon enough, Rachel smirked and handed me two steamy mugs and waved a bit at me as I turned to leave. "Have fun, virgin."**

**"Virgin?" I stopped mid-stride to hear her chuckle behind me.**

**"Someone who's never been to The Spot before." I nodded slowly, showing my understanding, then returned to our spot in the corner next to the stage. "Here," I handed Dr. Renolds his coffee before sitting next to him on the couch and sipping the hot chocolate. "Mmh." It was surprisingly very good. Not too rich, not too sweet.**

**Dr. Renolds was about to say something but the lights in the room dimmed, drawing my eye to the spotlight put on the stage and a tall, slender woman taking off the microphone. She was pretty with brunette curls falling to her chin and the silk black dress she wore showing off her hourglass figure and endowed bosom. "Welcome one and all to The Spot, the place where everyone can be themselves or, if they prefer, someone totally fictional." I chuckled along with a few others as one of her almond-colored eyes winked at the crowd. "As for the virgins out there, I am Mrs. Janet Renolds."**

**I looked sharply at Dr. Renolds then, curiosity burning in my blue eyes. The short, blonde man just smirked and shrugged, gesturing back up to his wife who blew a kiss to him before continuing. "Here we showcase every talent, from brains, music, art, sports, or even magic! There's no sign up list or rules or regulations; just come on up and do your thing. Now, as per tradition, our lovely barista Rachel gets to choose today's virgin sacrifice."**

**All eyes, including mine, turned towards the girl in black behind the register. "That ginger over there, next to Dad." Rachel grinned with a bit of twisted humor.**

**"You heard her, get up there." Dr. Renolds nudged me towards the stage and I set my mug on the table before me then stood up. **

**My palms began to sweat as I walked up to Janet Renolds with legs made of rubber. "What's your name, sweet heart? And there's no reason to be nervous."**

**"Rose, Rose Weasley." I said loud enough for the microphone to pick up. **

**"Lovely name, dear. Now, your task is to amaze us with your talent." Without further explanation, Janet put the microphone in my hand and climbed off the stage to sit with her husband.**

**I had no idea what to do. To the crowd I probably looked like a deer in headlights, but they didn't make fun of me or laugh at me even as a good minute passed by; I should know, I counted. Finally, I did something I never thought I'd do. I put the microphone up to my face and opened my mouth and began to sing.**

_**"Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
Want to go to bed  
Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep**_

And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore  
Sing to me (Sing to me)  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
there must be

There is another world  
There is a better world"

**((Author's Note- The song is Asleep by Emily Browning, original by The Smiths in case you look it up, which I recommend cause it's a beautiful song))**


End file.
